


How To Train Your Human

by Walsingham



Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chris has a cat called ollie, i feel like he's a cat person, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' cat Ollie had just started to accept Ed as a piece of furniture, but still doesn't choose the best moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Train Your Human

   Ollie had been curled up in Ed's lap for 37 minutes now, but Ed daren't move. Chris' cat had never seemed to like Ed before, he had the scratches to prove it, so he didn't want to disrupt the black feline for the sake of comfort. A book lay discarded beside him on the couch, the worn cover bent back against the cushions. His glasses slipped slowly down his nose as his chin lolled onto his chest. Eyes still closed, Ed sleepily pushed them back up, almost absentmindedly.

   He was asleep when Chris walked through the front door, hands full with Tesco bags. He tried to creep past them, heading through to the kitchen, but Ollie opened one eye and meowed. Ed's head jerked up at the noise, cracking his eyes open to see Chris standing at the doorway, grinning. After dumping the bags on the kitchen counter, the contents to be put away later, he walked around to the back of the couch so as not to disturb "his nibs".

   Leaning back, Ed looked up at Chris.

   "Come a bit closer, will ya'? I can't see yeh head among the clouds up there," the Irish comedian went to reach one hand up to his curly-haired partner, but Ollie meowed again, annoyed, so Ed resumed his former position. "Damn cat," he muttered. Chris just smiled and leaned down, hair falling from behind his ears. Their lips brushed together, and Ed pushed himself off the couch slightly to get more from him, tasting strawberries in his lips, feeling warm, sweet breath mix with his own.

   Thoroughly disgruntled, Ollie jumped up and batted Chris' dangling locks. Ed let out a short huff of air as the cat landed heavily back on his chest. Chris laughed and gently stroked Ed's cheek with the back of his fingers as he pulled away tentatively.

   Hacked off that the cat had interrupted their moment, Ed waited until Chris had wandered back into the kitchen to put the kettle on before he shoved it off his lap where is hissed at him from a puddle of fur on the white carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
